Worshipper of Song
by A Handful Of Stars
Summary: The ending is coming, the power of the gods are weakening. The powerful mortals of this world only grow in strength, but they aren't strong enough to handle the fierce evil coming. Naruto meets the Muses, who give him the option of joining their powers to defeat the great evil. Beware the end, for the beginning of his journey has only begun. No pairing. Smart!Kind Naruto.


_**So, I recently got a large fascination with the anime Noragami. The system with the gods and regalia and such, so I intend to use it for this fanfiction. With it, I also fused Naruto, a little bit of Shamen King, Noragami, and Senki Zesshou Symphogear since it is a personal goal to crossover Senki zesshou symphogear with EVERYTHING THAT MAN HAS MADE. But that's just me. Anyway, this is my newest fic: Worshipper of Song**_

"Human Speech"

' _Thought'_

 _Song_

 _ **Attacks/Jutsus**_

" **Bijuu/Demons"**

" _ **Mindscape Conversation"**_

 _ **°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø**_

The trees shook at the strong wind, dropping pink wisteria petals upon the rocky path to a shrine. The shrine was a simple and didn't look like most of what a usual shrine looks like, but maybe it once did. The Torii and the Honden were very intact, but you couldn't say the same for everything else. Multiple Toro and Komainu were falling apart and the Chozuya had the entire top ripped off. It seemed like a battle had arrived here and left destruction at its wake.

The peaceful atmosphere was disturbed as a young child ran toward the shrine, large red eel-like creatures flew behind him. A small child with large baggy clothing with spiky blond hair and sky blue eyes. When he passed by the gate, the eel-like creatures were stopped by an invisible force. They slammed on the wall until they resigned to the fact they couldn't get in. The boy sighed as he turned toward the shrine. The leaves littered the floor with dust on some of the structures. He could hear the faint tinkling of bells and almost heard a voice sing a small melody.

He walked toward the offering booth and looked at the large rope with bells attached to it. He remembered hearing from the parents at the park that they had to pay their respects and pray at the shrine and give donations to the local shrine. Was this it? It looked like no one has been here in awhile. The boy digged into his pockets, digging out lint and other candy wrappers and a pair of chopsticks. He let out a sound of triumph as he pulled out a single ryo.

He dumped the Ryo into the box and shook the rope a couple of times before slapping his hands together twice. He was quiet for a few moments, trying to figure out what he wanted to pray for. Food? Money? Power? He thought hard for a couple of moments before deciding on something.

' _I wish I had a friend. Someone to watch over me and help me become stronger. Someone who will love me. Someone who I can rely on. '_ He thought longingly. Unbeknownst by him, the wind picked up around him as the fallen petals seemed to swirl around him. Suddenly, the petals converged into a human shape behind him and with flash of white, a girl stood there in white robes. She had long, coral hair with the top styled up in two horn-like curls, with a blue flower accessories centered into each curl. The rest of her hair hangs loose down to her hips. She opened her azure eyes, a color rivaling the young boy's pure sky blue. She looked down to the boy in front of her, eyes still closed with his hands still pressed together. Reaching forward, she put her hand on his shoulder.

He jumped a foot in the air before turning around and staring at the beautiful women in front of him. He didn't know who she was or where she came from, he certainly didn't hear her approach. She looked at him in silence for a few moments before deciding to break the silence.

"What's your name?" She asked quietly, a powerful voice nonetheless. The boy shook out of his stupor before replying with his voice barely above a whisper.

"N-Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." The boy answered. The girl smiled sweetly at him before replying with her own name.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun. My name is Maria Cadenzavna Eve, or just Maria. And from now on, I will be your guardian and friend." She said. "I will protect and cherish you, King Uzumaki." She vowed.

Naruto could only stare in shock before the ground began to shake. He looked around, terrified of what was going on. The trees seemed to decay rapidly as a large eel like creature appeared in the sky in front of the gate.

"We do not have much time, young king. Take my hand, so we may defeat this creature and go back to our home." Maria said, reaching her hand out to him. Naruto seemed hesitant for a few moments, deciding on whether or not to trust this stranger. He barely made the decision to trust her as the gate to the shrine broke in half and the creature rushed through. She smirked as she felt his hand in her own as the creature came at them.

"To battle!" She yelled as she and Naruto began to glow.

 _Seilien Coffin Airgetlam Tron_

The creature reared back as a bright light enveloped both Maria and Naruto. As the light calmed, Naruto was nowhere to be seen, leaving only Maria in a set of pure white armor as fast and loud music began playing throughout the area. Maria glared at the creature in defiance.

 _Shin no tsuyosa to wa nani ka? Sagashi samayou_

 _Hokoru koto? Chigiru koto? Mada miezu_

Maria's song echoed throughout the forest, the creature realizing it's situation began to slither out of the area. Maria suddenly appeared on the other side of the creature, effectively blocking its exit. The eel stared at her before rushing at her. She only smirked

 _Omoide no hohoemi ni toikake tsudzuketa_

 _Mada nokoru te no netsu wo wasure wa shinai_

Maria grabs a silver dagger from her arm and stood their in a stand, while staring at the creature. Suddenly, she threw her dagger in the air, only seconds later it revealed hundreds of these daggers falling from the sky.

 _ **Infinite†Crime**_

The daggers stab into the creature, forcing it to the ground. It flashed a bright light, leaving the daggers on the ground with quickly flashed away. From behind Maria, came even more smaller versions of the giant eel. They were ones chasing Naruto earlier. She narrowed her eyes at them before rushing.

 _Madoi mayoi kurushimu koto de_

 _Tsumi wo eguri kakushi nigezu ni_

 _Aru ga mama no jibun no koe de_

 _Yūki wo toe ketsui wo ute_

 _Sore ga watashi no seiken kazase!_

She focused on herself, as she felt even more of these eel like creature come out from the forest, surrounding her completely. The eels hissed at her furiously. She reacted when they attacked. She jumped in the air and threw the daggers at the ones closest. She pulled out a longer sword out of her arm and began to hack and slash at those when she landed on the ground.

 _Yowakute mo ī namida wo nagashite mo ī sa_

 _Zettai makenai uta sore ga kokoro ni aru no nara_

 _Sadame mo kako mo nageki mo kioku mo ai mo_

 _Gutto nigitte ima agaki mogaki soshite tatsu_

Rolling to the side as an eel attempted to strike her side, she felt her energy charge into her sword and let loose with another attack. The sword split into smaller parts and she spun it around her like a whip, destroying a large amount of the eels around her.

 _ **Empress†Rebellion**_

The eels were slashed into multiple pieces as she ran and slashed at a the few who went in her way. Jumping up, she released another barrage of daggers before thrusting her sword forward, destroying a large amount of the eels.

 _Watashirashisa wo mitsuketa mune ni kyō wo kizande_

The music stopped soon after she smashed the final eel with a smash of her heel. She felt the energy within her begin to drop and decided to sit down on the stair. A flash of white light left her back in her robes with Naruto at her side, sweating profusely and clinging to her side. She smiled reassuringly and hugged him back into her chest, not noticing as she slowly faded away.

"No! Don't go!" He cried. She only smiled as she began to fade in pink wisteria petals. When she was finally gone, the wisteria leaves began to twist and turn before fusing together into a small pink jewel that floated before inserting itself into his earlobe. He heard a voice whisper.

"I will always be with you, Naruto-kun." He heard Maria whispered. He sagged in relief before exhaustion caught up to him, barely hearing the sounds of Jiji calling his name and multiple people in black and white in animal masks catch him as he fell.

 _ **°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø**_

Naruto opened his eyes, only to quickly shut them as the light flashed in his eyes. Slowly, he opened one eye after the other to adjust to the brightness of the room. He looked around the room, noticing how the IV didn't even have anything in it.

" _ **Just take it out, my king."**_ Maria's voice whispered in his ear. Naruto whipped around him, only to be further shocked as no one was there. The voice giggled in his ear.

" _ **I am in the stone, my king."**_ She said. He felt around his ear and noticed a jewel adorning his ears. He slowly took it off and set it in front of him. The jewel in front of him was a simple pearl with a swirling pink inside of it. He lifted up in front of him to inspect it closer, when it suddenly floated away from his hand and in a flash of white transformed into Maria in her robes sitting on his bed. She smiled brightly at him before pulling him into a tight hug.

"I am glad you're okay, I was worried that I strained your symphonic output. But I knew you were strong enough to handle it." She said brightly. Naruto looked at her in confusion before asking her a question.

"Who are you?" He asked. She looked at him in shock before giggling. She sat up straighter and began to explain.

"As i've said, my name is Maria Cadenzavna Eve. I am, to simply put, a goddess." She said flatly. Naruto just stared at her before nervously giggling.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes. I am a goddess of victory and justice." She said. Naruto could only stare at her in confusion.

"If you're a god, then why did you grant my wish?" He asked. She smiled and hugged him close before answering.

"My shrine was abandoned after the Kyuubi attacked the village. When a shrine is forgotten, the patron god of that shrine has the chance to be forgotten. When we're forgotten, we die. And the only way we can come back is as if we're remembered, but when we are resurrected we lose our memory and a lot of our power. When you wished at my shrine, it gave me enough power to separate from the shrine and lose most of my power and revert to a roaming god, which is basically a god of weakened power. Mind you, we are still strong, but not to our original strength. When I released myself from the shrine, I attached to you. While I still have some time before I lose my remaining energy, I must ask of you a large favor." Maria said in a series tone. Naruto gulped loudly before she stated her request.

"Can I ask you...to be a follower of the muses?" She said, hesitantly. He looked at her strangely before baring a question.

"W-What does that mean?" He asked.

"As a god, we can live for as long as we have a follower or believer. A believer is what it sounds like, someone who knows that a god exists. A follower, however, honors a god and increase their power and receive blessings from their god. Normally, I would just ask for you to believe me. But, I noticed your heart and the power your purity brings. It's almost like holy cleansing water. The muses are a group of goddess who govern the arts. Also being the goddess of victory and justice, I am also the muse of Lyrical Poetry. I ask you to honor the muses to bring us together again." She said. She breathed in deeply before taking a shuttering breath, making Naruto even more nervous.

"There is a great evil coming, Naruto-kun. I don't know what it is exactly as the fates did not allow me much further information, but an evil only a powerful group of gods can defeat is coming. With the combined power of a mortal and the power of the gods, we will defeat it. I ask you, Naruto Uzumaki, to be the muses champion to fight against this great evil." She said, seemingly frightened. Naruto could only stare and think hard to himself.

' _What do I do…?'_ He thought to himself quietly. Before he could say anything, Maria spoke again.

"Do not think of a decision now, young king. I will await your answer. Until then, rest. You still haven't fully healed." She said, as she began to glow. "I still have some time before you give me your answer. Until then, take care young king." She finished as she exploded in a whirl of pink wisteria petals. Left in his lap, was the small pearl earring. Naruto stared at the jewel in wonder before putting it back into his earlobe. He suddenly heard the sounds of rushing men before darkness seemed to overtake his vision.

 _ **°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø**_

 _ **So this is a new story idea. I enjoy the idea and the idea of shamen king, Noragami, and other anime caused me to create this story. I made multiple story ideas and now that I finally was able to balance multiple events and daily schedules, I will be able to start posting again. The plan is posting every two weeks, I hope ya'll enjoy my stories. Reviews are love, thank you!**_


End file.
